Chocolate War
by palefacegirl
Summary: Hari valentine rukia menjadi kacau karena coklat yang akan ia berikan pada orang yang ia suka di ambil oleh makhluk berkepala orange. Oneshoot, RnR pwease :D


Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Warning: Gaje/Abal/Typo/Full of Rukia POV

* * *

**Chocolate War**

Rukia POV

Akhirnya hari yang telah aku tunggu tiba juga, sekarang tanggal 14 Februari yang berarti hari ini adalah _St. Valentine day_. Aku berjalan keluar rumah dengan senyum sumringah dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil yang sudah pasti isinya adalah coklat. Selama semalaman aku sudah membuat coklat itu dengan jeri payahku sendiri. Sebelumnya sempat terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk membeli coklat di toko karena aku takut coklat yang aku buat rasanya tidak enak –maklum aku belum pernah membuat coklat sebelumnya, tapi kalau aku membeli coklat itu berarti aku tidak bisa menyampaikan seluruh perasaanku yang aku tuangkan saat membuat coklat, makanya niat untuk membelinya di toko aku urungkan.

Aku ingin memberikan coklat yang penuh cinta ini kepada seorang pemuda yang telah menolongku saat aku sedang diserang oleh preman dari sekolah lain. Dia terlihat sangat keren saat itu dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya, dia Kurosaki Kaien seorang ketua klub kendo di sekolahku.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dan langsung menuju kelas 2-C yang merupakan kelas Kaien. Saat aku mencari sosok Kaien di kelas itu dan menemukannya sedang dikerubungi oleh para fansnya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberikan coklatku sekarang. Lebih baik nanti saat pulang sekolah aku memberikan coklat ini dari pada harus berdesak-desakan dengan fansnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di sebelah kelas Kaien.

Setibanya dikelas, aku langsung menduduki kursiku dan meletakan coklatnya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang dengan cekatan menyambar coklatku itu, aku mencoba merebut kembali coklat itu tapi orang itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga tanganku tak berhasil menggapainya.

"Hei Ichigo, kembalikan coklatku!" bentakku yang masih mencoba menggapai coklatku yang masih berada di tangan makhluk berkepala orange tersebut.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, pendek!" balasnya dan malah mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi. Dia selalu saja seperti ini, selalu mencari ulah denganku.

"Cepat kembalikan jeruk bodoh!" aku melompat-lompat mencoba merebut coklat itu.

"Hm, untuk Kurosaki Kaien." Ichigo membaca kartu yang aku selipkan di pita coklat itu.

"Hey, jangan dibaca!" kurasa wajahku sekarang memerah, marah bercampur dengan malu.

"Kau tidak bisa memberi ini pada Kaien kan, kalau begitu aku saja yang jadi perwakilanmu memberikan coklat ini pada nii-san ku tercinta itu. Ha. Ha." Ichigo langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Aku pun segera mengejarnya, tapi dia sudah jauh di depan karena larinya yang cepat dan di dukung oleh langkahnya yang panjang. Aku kehilangan jejaknya saat ada persimpangan di koridor karena langkahku yang pendek. Untuk saat ini aku benar-benar merutuki kakiku yang pendek.

Ichigo dan Kaien hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip, tetapi sifatnya sangat berbeda seperti langit dan bumi. Kaien itu sangat baik dan ramah, sedangkan si jeruk itu sangat menyebalkan dan terlihat agak menyeramkan dengan kerutan permanennya. Lagipula Ichigo tidak menyukai beladiri, berbeda dengan Kaien yang sangat mencintai ilmu beladiri. Yang ada dalam otak Ichigo hanya sepakbola saja.

"Ugh, kemana perginya si kepala jeruk itu sih?" gumamku kesal ketika tiba di halaman sekolah sambil melempar batu.

Tuk.

"Ouch! Siapa yang melempariku dengan batu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah aku hafal. "Hei, Kuchiki. Kau yang melempar batu ke arahku ya? Dasar tidak sopan." omel laki-laki itu saat melihatku.

"Maaf sensei." seruku sambil membungkuk minta maaf pada Hitsugaya-sensei yang tersohor dengan kejutekannya.

"Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke kelasmu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" perintahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hai sensei." aku lansung berjalan kembali menuju kelas. 'Dasar jeruk sialan, awas kalau aku menemukanmu' ucapku dalam hati.

Saat aku tiba di kelas, aku melihat Ichigo sudah duduk di kursinya. Aku ingin segera menghajarnya tapi Ochi-sensei sudah memasuki kelas, jadi aku hanya menunggu jam istirahat untuk menghajarnya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku terus saja mengirim deathglare pada Ichigo, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum mengejek yang membuat darahku semakin mendidih.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Ichigo langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku pun langsung mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Oi Ichigo, kembalikan coklatku!" teriakku sambil terus berlari mengejarnya, tak perduli bahwa orang-orang disekelilingku menatapku heran.

"Coba tangkap aku dan ambil ini!" balasnya mengejek.

"Argh, dasar jeruk sialan!" jeritku frustasi.

Kulihat si kepala jeruk itu tertawa mendengar jeritan frustasiku dan dia berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Aku pun terus mengikuti kemana ia berlari –berharap segera mendapatkan coklatku kembali.

"Hosh. Hosh." aku sudah benar-benar capek berlari, hingga aku berhenti mengejarnya.

"Oi cebol, kau capek ya?" ejeknya.

"Diam kau _baka_!" bentakku.

"Kasian sekali si cebol ini sudah kehabisan tenaga, kau mau ini?" dia menyodorkan kotak coklatku. Saat aku ingi meraihnya, dia kembali menarik coklat itu dari hadapanku. "Ha. Ha. Kan sudah kubilang kalau mau ambil coklat ini cobalah tangkap aku dulu." ujarnya sambil terus tertawa meledek.

Aku geram sekali dengan perbuatannya itu, aku langsung saja melepas salah satu sepatuku dan melemparnya ke arah Ichigo hingga sepatu itu mendarat tepat di kepala orangenya. Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dan aku langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini menyelengkat kakinya hingga dia terjatuh di tanah. Aku kemudian mendudukinya yang sedang terjatuh agar ia tak bisa lari lagi, kemudian aku mengambil coklatku yang dia taruh di saku celananya.

"Rasakan itu." seruku dengan puas saat berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor sepi masih dihiasi dengan senyum kemenanganku yang telah mengalahkan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang siswi yang menghampiriku dengan deathglare yang terus di arahkan padaku.

"Hei Kuchiki, sebenarnya apa sih maumu? Dari tadi terus saja mengejar Ichigo." seru salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut orange yang panjang, kalau tidak salah namanya Orihime.

"Kau mau merebut Ichigo dari kami dan mau memonopolinya ya?" sambung yang temannya yang mempunyai rambut ungu yang dikuncir ekor kuda, namanya Senna.

"Eh? Kalian salah paham, aku cuma mau mengambil coklatku yang ia rebut." bantahku. Ah, hari ini aku benar-benar kena sial gara-gara si jeruk itu. Setelah berhasil lolos dari Ichigo, sekarang malah fansgirlnya yang datang.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berbohong. Setiap hari juga kau selalu mencari perhatian pada Ichigo. Kau kira kami tidak tahu apa?" Orihime mendorongku hingga aku merapat ke dinding dan memegangi kedua tanganku.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman dari kami." ucap Senna lalu merebut coklat yang sedang aku pegang dan melemparnya bersiap melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Jangan!" jeritku, tapi terlambat karena Senna langsung melemparnya.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?" tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul dan menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, kami hanya…" jawab Orihime gelagapan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" usir Ichigo dengan marah.

"Baik." ucap Orihime dan Senna bersamaan lalu segera meninggalkan aku serta Ichigo

Aku memegangi kedua tanganku yang masih terasa sakit karena bekas cengkraman Orihime.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Ya, tapi coklatku di buang. Hiks." aku menangis karena tidak terima coklat yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah menjadi sia-sia.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sepertinya coklatmu tersangkut di pohon. Aku akan segera mengambilnya." Ichigo langsung naik ke kusen jendela dan melompat ke pohon. Setelah berhasil mengambil coklatku, dia langsung turun dari pohon, "Oi Rukia, ini coklatmu!" teriak ichigo dari bawah.

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon.

"Ini coklatmu." dia langsung memberikan coklat itu padaku.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya, "Terima kasih."

"Ya." Ichigo kembali memelukku lebih erat hingga aku pun tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Dasar mesum!" seruku. Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah merah padam, hufth, dasar jeruk.

"Hei, kau sendiri yang memelukku duluan." balasnya. "Hei, apa kau masih ingin menyerahkan coklat itu padanya?" tanyanya serius.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memberikan ini padanya, aku kan suka padanya. Lagipula ini sebagai tanda cinta dan terima kasihku karena waktu itu ia menolongku dari preman-preman sekolah Soul Society." walau aku menjawab begini, tapi aku menjadi sedikit ragu untuk memberikannya pada Kaien.

Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Ichigo.

Deg.

Melihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan, kenapa aku juga menjadi sedikit kecewa. Ugh, sebenarnya apa sih perasaan ini?

Ichigo berjalan melewatiku, "Oi, waktu istirahat hampir habis, sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke kelas." serunya. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap punggung lebar itu.

.

.

Aku sekarang berada di depan ruang klub kendo, aku sedang menunggu Kaien untuk menyerahkan coklat ini padanya. Kali ini aku tak boleh gagal karena ini kesempatan terakhirku. Saat aku melihat Kaien keluar, aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ano, Kaien-san." ucapku pelan.

"Ya, ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena tempohari kau telah menolongku dari preman-preman sekolah Soul Society." ucapku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang berisi coklat.

"Apa maksudmu? Rasanya aku tak pernah menolongmu dari mereka." ucap Kaien bingung.

"Lho, bukannya bulan kemarin kau menolongku?" tanyaku juga menjadi bingung.

"Mungkin orang yang kau maksud itu Ichigo."

"Tapi orang yang kulihat itu memakai jaketmu dan posturnya juga postur tubuhmu. Lagipula orang itu menggunakan jurus kendo, sedangkan setahuku Ichigo tidak bisa kendo." aku masih tidak bisa menerima ucapan Kaien, memang sih, aku tak melihat rambut dan wajahnya, karena kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudung jaket.

"Itu sih pasti Ichigo, dia memang sering memakai jaketku dan dia juga sebenarnya ahli kendo. Dia itu juara nasional tingkat SMP, tapi semenjak SMA dia lebih berminat ke sepakbola, makanya dia meninggalkan kendo." jelas Kaien panjang lebar.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kaien, aku sangat kaget tapi ada sedikit rasa lega yang menyelimutiku. Ternyata selama ini orang yang aku suka itu Ichigo, bodoh sekali aku sampai salah mengenali orang yang aku sukai. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kaien aku pun langsung berlari mencari Ichigo di seluruh area sekolah, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya ia sudah pulang, tapi aku tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Aku segera meninggalkan sekolah dan segera mencari Ichigo di jalan. Setelah cukup lama aku mencari, aku melihatnya sedang berjalan di dekat tepi sungai.

"Ichigo!" aku memanggilnya, tapi ia tak menoleh padaku.

"Ichigo!" sekali lagi aku memanggilnya tapi sama seerti sebelumnya, ia tak menoleh padaku. Seertinya dia sedang mendengarkan i-pod nya, hingga tak mendengarku. Aku pun segera berlari menghamirinya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Dia sangat kaget dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Rukia!" serunya kaget. "Bukankah kau sedang bersama Kaien?" tanyanya heran.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku salah, yang menolongku bukanlah Kaien, tapi kau." ucapku sambil membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya yang hangat.

"Ke... kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyanya kaget. Aku merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, sama halnya denganku saat ini.

"Kaien yang bilang padaku."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan dia kini menghadap ke arahku. Kulihat wajahnya merona, dan kupikir wajahku juga sama merona seperti wajahnya.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang lupa kau berikan padaku." ucapnya menggoda.

Aku langsung teringat dengan coklat itu, dan mengeluarkannya. "Ini coklat untukmu, terima kasih karena telah menolongku dan…" aku menghentikan ucapanku.

"Dan?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." sambungku. Ya ampun, sekarang aku benar-benar malu.

Kulihat Ichigo tersenyum, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan memelukku, menyelimutiku dengan kehangatannya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, dari dulu hingga nanti." ucapnya.

**-OWARI-

* * *

**

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje dan masih banyak typo *maklum udah lama gak blajar *.

Sudikah para redears mereview fic gaje ini?


End file.
